1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of current sensing circuits and methods.
2. Prior Art
The common prior art technique used for current sensing is based on a sense resistor. The sense resistor is placed in series with the load whose current is to be sensed, with the sensed current developing a voltage across the resistor (see FIG. 1). The voltage is amplified and delivered at the output. This current measurement technique is “voltage mode”, as the input signal is a voltage (VSENSE): VOUT=A·VSENSE, where VSENSE=R1·IIN.